


My personal favourites, do not enter

by dont_judge_meh123



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_judge_meh123/pseuds/dont_judge_meh123
Summary: idk what im doing lol just trying to make the equivalent of a reading list from wattpad but ao3 edition





	My personal favourites, do not enter

And They Were Roommates...  
By: SilentSamLikesHam  
Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414699/chapters/61634701

sight of the sun  
By: mikripetra  
Link: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194555

Ordo Amoris  
By: KivrinEngle  
Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234084/chapters/61167844

Much Abides  
By: KivrinEngle  
Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660471/chapters/62295847

Impenetrable Heart AU  
By: Salina  
Link: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687258

For Your Entertainment  
By: ChildOfTheDragon  
Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534090/chapters/36060048

To be updated...


End file.
